1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to information display devices and, particularly, to a stereoscopic display television.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three dimensional (3D) television employs some form of stereoscopy and a viewing device to project a television program into a realistic three-dimensional field.
The direct way to achieve this is to wear a special type of eyeglasses (or a Virtual Reality helmet) with two small displays opposite the eyes. This method is universal but is technically complex. The whole contraption is too bulky and heavy and it is hard to make the displays small yet with a high resolution.
Another method involves using eyeglasses with LCD shutters. The shutters are being closed and opened alternately. However, first, the response time of LCD shutters is hard to meet the requirement of visual persistence of human eyes. Second, the glasses must be strictly in sync with the alteration of the frames. Otherwise the picture may not achieve the 3D effect.
What is needed, therefore, is a new stereoscopic display device that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.